The invention relates to jacketed magnetic record disks (which may be termed "diskettes"), and still more particularly the invention relates to a disk file machine for selectively drawing such diskettes into the machine for a data transferring action.
Jacketed magnetic disks or diskettes have previously been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658. A disk file machine for utilizing a series of such diskettes has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,836. The machine disclosed in the latter patent includes a bin on top of the machine for holding a series of the diskettes. The diskettes are dropped serially one at a time, completely out of the bin, into a data transferring position; and the machine includes mechanism for then driving the disk rotatively and moving a transducer into engagement with the disk for a data transferring action while the disk is in this data transferring position. When this action is completed, the steps are reversed to move the transducer out of engagement with the disk and to then move the diskette upwardly back into the bin.